Little Victories
by KindaCrazy02
Summary: When this evening started, Casey wouldn't have thought it would end like this, but she certainly isn't one to complain about the little victories when it comes to Derek.


_**Little Victories**_

* * *

"Give me the clicker, Derek!" Casey shouts, trying to wrestle the television clicker from her step-brother.

Derek has had control of the television all afternoon and Casey thinks it's only fair to let her watch one episode of one show she wants. Derek, of course, doesn't see it that way.

Casey is leaning over Derek, who is reclined in his chair, the popcorn bowl on his lap about to tumble to the floor from the movement, and both teens have one hand on the clicker.

To Casey, she deserves the clicker for one hour. Just one hour.

To Derek, she can pry the clicker out of his cold, dead hands.

"Can you two please try not to kill each other while we're gone?" Nora laughs, walking into the room with a suitcase in her hand.

Nora and George are about to leave to take Edwin and Marti to visit Abby for their spring break week. Derek would be going too if he didn't have hockey, but he promised his mother he'd visit during the summer.

"No promises," Casey scoffs, releasing the clicker and shoving Derek's chest with both hands, plopping herself back down on the sofa beside Derek's recliner, crossing her arms with a huff.

Lizzie bounds down the stairs, followed by Edwin and Marti, the latter two each with a backpack of extra necessities Nora couldn't fit into one suitcase.

Lizzie is going along for the ride to drop Edwin and Marti at the airport because Nora and George will be gone overnight and don't want to leave two teenagers in charge of their younger sibling overnight.

That, however, does leave the two eldest children with the house to themselves- at least with the stipulation that they don't kill or otherwise maim one another while their parents are away.

It takes around fifteen minutes for the five Venturi/McDonalds to get themselves ready for their journey, but before long, Casey and Derek are saying goodbye to their parents and are back to arguing over the television.

"Can't you just let me watch one show?" Casey asks, looking over at her step-brother.

"Can't you stop whining?" Derek quips, mouth full of popcorn.

Casey huffs again, throwing a throw pillow from the sofa at Derek in retaliation.

Casey stands from the sofa and stomps off toward the kitchen, frustrated and wondering how to get Derek to relent.

Casey sighs when she realizes Derek probably won't give up, grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator and lying back town on the sofa, resigning herself to a night of watching hockey game reruns.

* * *

It's about an hour later when Derek decides to go for a shower, tossing the clicker into Casey's lap as he stands from his chair.

"One hour. One show. Then it's back to hockey," Derek says sternly, heading upstairs for the aforementioned shower.

Casey smiles brightly when Derek leaves, immediately switching the television station to a TV broadcast of a dance recital.

Sometimes Casey is just thankful for the little victories when it comes to Derek.

When the dance recital ends, Casey realizes Derek has been gone for nearly an hour, wondering what he could possibly be doing in the shower for so long. But then again, Casey also decides she probably doesn't _want_ to know what Derek has been doing in the shower for nearly an hour. Some things are just better left unknown.

Too soon for Casey's liking, though, Derek descends back downstairs, looming over his step-sister, looking to get the clicker back.

Casey looks up at Derek, noticing his post-shower appearance.

Derek has on only a pair of dark gray sweatpants slung low on his hips and has gone sans shirt and Casey can't help but notice the light sheen of dampness that still clings to Derek's bare chest and the light dusting of hair that leads from his belly button and disappears down his pants.

Casey also notices the way he smells. How could she not? Derek smells clean, for one, which is almost a miracle, but he also smells like warm amber, like something dark and sexy that causes Casey to bite her lip.

"Hey, Space Case, clicker, now."

Derek rolls his eyes and kneels on the sofa next to Casey, shoving his hands between cushions and underneath his step-sister, searching for the clicker.

Casey squeaks and shoots upright when she feels Derek's palm graze over her butt and down to her thigh.

Derek retracts, realizing what just happened and his gaze wanders to Casey's long, lithe legs, which are on full display under her loose-fitting sleep shorts.

Derek flickers his eyes to meet Casey's, and realizes she's staring right at him, her big blue eyes almost hidden by her enlarged pupils.

Derek licks his lips unconsciously, reaching out to grab hold of the back of the sofa to steady himself.

Despite having just 'taken care of himself' in the shower, Derek can feel his cock starting to grow hard in his sweats, throbbing for attention.

Trying to focus on anything but Casey, he averts his eyes from hers, only to regret that decision when he takes note of the way her boobs are almost spilling out of the tank top she's wearing. Why he hadn't noticed that before is something Derek can't figure out.

"Derek...," Casey whispers, almost too quietly for him to hear it, but when he does, his eyes lock back with hers.

Casey hasn't moved an inch since the accidental touching and her eyes have been trained on Derek's the whole time. She'd be lying if she said the combination of the way Derek looks and how he smells and the way his fingers brushed her thigh didn't affect her- didn't make her feel a little more in tune with what her body wants and needs at this very moment.

"Derek," Casey repeats, slightly louder this time, arching herself upward just slightly so she's closer to him.

Derek groans low in his throat, worrying what he's about to get himself into, but looks back down at his step-sister.

"Casey," he drawls, his voice deep and low, laced with arousal.

Suddenly and all at once, Derek's fingers are tangled in Casey's long brown hair and he's kneeling on the couch, straddling his step-sister, his lips crashing down on hers.

Casey lets out an involuntary moan, her entire body tingling and her heart racing as Derek deepens the kiss, his tongue twining with Casey's.

Casey's fingernails scratch at the bare skin on Derek's chest and bicep, only adding to the near mind-numbing pleasure coursing through his body.

"Derek, I-" Casey whimpers, pulling her step-brother down completely on top of her as she lays back on the sofa, throwing her head back, breathless.

With Derek now mostly on top of her, Casey can feel his fully hard cock pressing against her, making her womanhood ache for him.

"Derek," Casey pants, canting her hips up to him, grinding herself against him, the action aided by the wetness that's pooling in her underwear.

Derek bites into the skin on Casey's neck, soothing over it after with a hot, open-mouthed kiss before kissing his way down to the top of her shirt.

Without prompting, Casey leans up and tears her shirt over her head, throwing it to the floor, exposing her naked chest to Derek's view.

"Oh, fuck," Derek groans, immediately dipping his head down to give attention to Casey's hardened nipples.

Casey whimpers again, her mouth falling open and her eyes closing in ecstasy.

Casey enjoys the pleasureful torture of Derek licking over her sensitive nipples for a minute before deciding he really needs to do something else fast before she explodes.

"Derek, _please_ ," Casey begs. "I need you to do _something_. _Please_."

Derek smirks against her skin, but doesn't let up on her nipples, just focusing a small amount of his attention elsewhere.

Derek slides his hand into the waistband of the shorts his step-sister is wearing, pausing for a second before continuing any further.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asks, his eyes searching Casey's for any sign it discomfort or unwillingness.

"Yes, yes! Derek, please!" Casey whines, canting her hips up again.

Derek nods and continues slipping his hand down further, groaning loudly when he feels how wet she is, his first two fingers entering her with almost no resistance.

"Shit, fuck, Casey," Derek grunts, his forehead dropping down to her chest as he tries to ignore the straining hard-on in his own pants, trying to give Casey what she needs first.

"D-Derek-" Casey stutters, the feeling of Derek's fingers inside of her giving her little relief. "More, Derek... please."

Derek swirls his tongue around Casey's nipple, inserting another finger into his warm, wet, _tight_ step-sister.

Casey needs more. She knows what she needs and she decides it's high time she gets it, reaching down to shove Derek's sweats down his hips, hoping he'll get the hint and get them off completely.

Derek smirks again, that sexy half-smirk Casey is used to seeing and pulls back from her, shimmying out of his sweats and dropping them to the floor.

Casey immediately does the same to her shorts, kicking them down to the end of the couch, leaving both teens completely naked.

Casey spreads her legs as much as she can on the sofa as Derek situates himself between them.

Derek grabs hold of the arm of the sofa behind Casey's head with one hand, the other stroking his cock to ready himself.

"Case, are you sure?" Derek asks once more, unwilling to do anything to his step-sister that she doesn't want fully.

"Are you? Because I want this, Derek... I _really_ want this."

Derek nods in understanding, positioning himself at Casey's entrance, pushing in slowly.

Derek bites his lip- hard- trying to stave off his impending orgasm as long as possible.

Derek was near ready to cream his pants like a pre-pubescent teenager when he kissed Casey, let alone now.

Derek gives Casey a moment to adjust to the intrusion before starting up a steady rhythm, pumping his hips enough to shake the sofa beneath them.

"D-Derek," Casey pants, her nails raking down Derek's back, leaving bright red welts in their wake. "Derek, I- _Oh_."

Derek leans down and presses his lips to Casey's, his kisses sloppy and distracted.

Derek can feel the heat at the base of his cock and the coiling in his stomach and he knows he won't last much longer.

He hikes Casey's legs up higher, hooking them higher around his waist, pounding into her harder and faster, his orgasm fast approaching.

"Casey, I'm gonna-" Derek pants, reaching down to run his thumb over her nipples, trying to push her closer to the edge. "I'm gonna cum, Case. I'm-"

"Me too, D," Casey moans, her head getting cloudy.

Derek switches to rubbing circles over Casey's clit, her back arching and her body twitching at the sensation, leaning down to lick at her nipples once more, hoping against hope to get her to finish before he does.

"Oh, my fucking-" Casey cries, her back arching off the sofa, her muscles contracting and constricting around Derek's cock, forcing a groan from his throat. "Der-ek!"

Casey's legs are shaking and she's moaning and groaning and panting, her hips thrusting in to meet each of Derek's.

"Derek, Derek," Casey whines, grabbing Derek by the hair, pulling him up to her and crushing her lips to his.

"Casey, I- _fuck_."

Derek picks up speed one last time, thrusting into his step-sister with abandon.

"Oh, Derek," Casey moans, her hips thrusting up to meet his one last time as her legs lock around him.

Derek watches as Casey's body is wracked with orgasm, her voice cracking as she's moaning through waves of pleasure.

Watching Casey experience her orgasm is what finally tips Derek over the edge.

"Casey!" Derek yells, his head dropping down to Casey's chest as he thrusts through his own orgasm.

Both teenagers stay still in silence while they come down from their respective highs before Derek slowly eases out of Casey, falling back onto the sofa with legs like gelatin, immediately looking to Casey to make sure she's okay.

Casey's breathing has still not returned to normal and she's still shaking, but all she can do is smile.

Well, smile and pull the television clicker she'd hidden behind the sofa cushion out from under her, a devious glint in her eyes, waving it around for Derek to see.

Derek's eyes narrow to slits, but his lips spread into an ear-to-ear smile as he lunges back at his step-sister, knocking the clicker to the floor, his interest no longer held by he hunk of plastic, having since been turned to the beautiful brunette beneath him.

When this evening started, Casey wouldn't have thought it would end like this, but she certainly isn't one to complain about the little victories when it comes to Derek.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot (possible series if you're interested?). I wrote this entire thing in a little over two hours, so if there's mistakes, I apologize. And yes, a new chapter of both _Jersey_ and _Another Vice_ are coming. (Like a year after the last uploads.)


End file.
